Bon Anniversaire
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Today is Zig's birthday. Clare doesn't know what to get him. Alli's suggestion is to 'extreme'. Clare and Zig are supposed to meet up tonight at Zig's place. Will she go along with Alli's suggestion? Zare. Mentions of Bhandurner..


_So here is another Zig X Clare fic. Or "Zare" , as I call it._

_So, first of all, Eli does not exist in this story._

_Second, Clare is a freshman, and Zig is a sophomore._

_And lastly, I don't own anything. Just the plot. Hope you enjoy. R&R._

* * *

"What should I get Zig for his birthday, Alli?" Clare glanced worriedly at her best friend, biting her lip.

They were in the library, suppose to be researching something for history class, but instead discussing what Clare could get for Zig's birthday.

Alli smiled and put an arm around her Clare. "Relax...I'm sure we'll find _something _ to give him... For _you_ to give him.."

"Easy for you to say. You always know what to give Dave on his birthday..." Alli raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face. "Do you even _know_ what I give Dave?"

"No..But Dave always says it's the best. But he never tells me what it is.." Alli smirked. Clare stared at her, confused by her friend's reaction to what she said.

"What?"

"You really don't know what I give Dave every time it's his birthday?" Clare still looked confused. And curious. "No.." Alli smiled. "Well, it's starts with an 's' and ends with an 'x'."

Clare stared at her, mouth agape. Her blue eyes huge. Alli giggled. She truly looked shocked. "I..." Clare shook her head, still in shock. "I don't know what to say!"

"What?"

"I mean. I can't believe I didn't get the hint." Alli laughed. "Enough of me and Dave. What are you gonna get Zig for his birthday?"

Clare sighed. "I don't know..." Alli smiled. "I know! Make_ love_!" Clare stared at her, aghast. "You _must_ be joking.." Alli tapped her fingers on the table. "Well what else do you suggest? Today is his birthday, right? And you plan to meet up tonight. So..."

"So?"

"That's your only option. Unless you have another idea.."

"I'm still a _virgin_!"

"I know, but it will be special. He's your boyfriend..."

Clare sighed. "I know. But I still believe in - "

"That '_sex-after-marriage_' thing? Come on Clare, I'm sure he'll make your first time special. He loves you..."

"Okay..."

Alli smiled. "Great! Don't worry, I'll give you some pointers on how to act and stuff!"

Clare gave a small smile. '_I hope this doesn't turn out all wrong.._'

* * *

"Zig!"

"Hey Cam!"

Campbell peered over Zig's shoulder. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're reading _Twilight_?"

Zig shrugged. "Clare wanted me to... So I did..." Campbell laughed, hitting him on the shoulder. "So it's coz of her, huh?" He laughed again. "You're so moon-faced in love with her."

"You are too! With Maya.." Zig said, blushing. Campbell laughed harder, then sat down next to him.

"Anyway, happy birthday!" Zig smiled.

"Thanks..."

"Hey... Aren't you supposed to be with Clare?" Zig shook his head. "We're gonna hang out at my house tonight.. My parents are out. For a week.. Business trip.."

"Oh... So.. She's giving you birthday sex?" Zig stared at his friend, mortified. Campbell started humming _'Birthday_ _Sex'_ while winking at his best friend. Zig frowned, grossed out. Not by the thought of having sex with Clare. He was just grossed out by Campbell's pervertedness.

"No!" _'I swear, you're the weirdest person I've ever met, Camp...'_

Campbell tsked. "Whatever, as if you don't want it..."

Zig sighed. "I do... But.. I want to wait till she's ready... I'm with Clare because I love her, not because I want to have sex with her and then just dump her..."

"You got it_ baaaaad_!" Campbell smirked. "That's good. Clare is a good person..." He glanced at his watch. "Oh shit! I'm almost late for my study date with Maya! Gotta run!"

Zig watched him run down the halls, deep in thought. _'I wonder what she's planning... Maybe we'll watch a movie?'_

* * *

Clare stood nervously in front of the Novak's home, debating on whether she should ring the doorbell or not. It was evening, and very cold out.

She took in a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. The door opened almost immediately, and smiling Zig was in front of her.

"Come in, Clare.." She stepped inside,pulling her jacket closer around her shoulders. Zig closed the door behind them, and led her into the living room. They sat on the sofa. There was a silence.

"So... Did the Dot deliver the cake?" Zig nodded, smiling. "Yes.. Thanks, baby.." "You're welcome. Good thing the Dot has a cake thing every month."

"Yeah.. I just _love_ chocolate cake."

He watched Clare as she clenched her fists. "Is there something wrong, Clare?"

Clare shook her head. "Um... Where is the bracelet I got you on your last birthday?" She didn't look at him, just toyed with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh.. It's upstairs, I was supposed to polish it today..."

He stared at her. He couldn't read her expression.

"Want me to go get it?"

Clare stood up. "I'll go with you..." "Okay.." They went upstairs.

* * *

Zig opened the door to his room. It was very dark. He turned on the lights.

"I'll just polish it now. It won't take long."

Clare nodded. She felt nervous as she sat on the bed while Zig polished the silver. Clare stared at the bracelet she had, identical to his, to distract her from the nervousness she felt.

It's not like she hasn't been in his room before... She was just nervous about what she was about to do. Later.

_'Now is my chance... But... Should I really do this? Could I?'_

"Done.." Zig stood in front of her, proudly displaying the shiny silver bracelet on his wrist. "Zig...I..." He sat down next to her. "Is there something _wrong_, Clarebear?"

Clare stood up and shut the bedroom door. He looked at her quizzically. "I..." Her voice trailed off, and she removed her jacket, and tossed it on the floor. Zig stared at her.

She was wearing a lacy pink top and a white bubble skirt that came mid-thigh._ 'I can't believed I only noticed her outfit now!'_

"What's going on, Clare? What is this?" He said, gesturing to her sexy outfit.

She looked down. And began to cry. Zig stood up and hugged her. "Clare, don't cry.. Please don't cry..."

"I'm sorry..." She sniffed, looking up at him with a tear-stained face. "I don't mean to ruin your birthday, and - "

"Clare, if there's a problem. Tell me..."

"I-I want to..." She looked down. "I want us to make love.." She said quietly. Zig stared at her, astonished. _'She really wants to?'_

"Clare... I... Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to make your birthday special and..."

Zig smiled. "Oh Clare, we don't need to do it if you don't want to. I'm not with you because I want sex from you, I'm with you because I love you and care for you. So much.."

She stared at him. "We can make love when you're ready, okay?" She nodded. "Zig... I do _want_ to make love." He looked worried. "Zig, it's okay. I'm ready. We love each other.."

"What about that '_sex-after-marriage_' thing? What if you're not ready? If you just feel pressured to - "

"No, Zig. I am ready. I really am." She smiled. "We won't be having sex, we'll be making love..." She stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"Why, you don't want to? You don't want me?"

Zig smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Of course I want you, Clare.."

Then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss, loving the feel of her sweet lips against his.

He lay her on the bed and removed her top. Then her skirt, tossing them to the floor. His eyes roamed her body, and he felt himself get hard.

The curves, the soft, fair skin, the nice chest size, everything made him want to take her then and there. _'But I have to wait.. For her.. For my angel...'_

She was wearing a red lace bra and matching underwear. "You're so perfect... So beautiful..." He ran a hand down her waist, admiring her curves. She blushed. He smirked, and began kissing her neck.

"Z-Zig..."

She sighed. He continued leaving soft kisses on her neck. And her throat.

He unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Clare squeaked and covered her chest with her arms. "It's okay, Clare. Trust me.." He kissed her. He gently removed her arms away from her lust in his eyes intensified. He felt a throbbing beneath his jeans. She really had _nice_ breasts. They were a nice size, they looked like they could fit into his hands. Just the way he liked them.

He lowered his mouth to one of her breasts . She whimpered as he began to suck. _'It feels so good...'_

"Zig..."

He did the same with her other breast. He kissed her neck, her throat, arms, stomach and thighs.

Then he slid of her underwear. It was damp. He smirked. _'So wet... For me..'_ Clare blushed, and began to panic. "We can stop, if you want to.." Zig murmured huskily.

"No.. Don't stop, Zig..."

He nodded and began removing his clothing. Till he was bare. She blushed, she's never seen him naked before. Sure, she saw him with his shirt off, or when he was only in his boxers, but never _naked_-naked. _'I've never seen a guy's thing before... Or him **really** naked...'_

He gently pulled her legs apart. "Are you sure you want this, Clare?" She nodded, smiling. He took in a deep breath. "This will... Hurt.. But I promise it'll go away.."

She nodded, heart beginning to pound.

"Okay..."

He set himself between her legs, then slid inside of her quickly. She screamed in pain, holding on to him._'It hurts..._ _So bad...'_ She began to cry. _'Like I'm being torn apart..'_

"It's okay, Clare. I promise it'll go away. Don't cry, Clare." He looked pale as he wiped away her waited, restraining from moving. Not wanting to cause her any more pain. Clare felt the pain subside after a few minutes.

"I'm okay now..." He still looked worried. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. Zig sighed in relief. He smirked. "The fun begins now." He began to thrust, slowly at first. Clare closed her eyes. _'It feels.. Good..'_

She moaned softly. He smirked, increasing his speed. Her moans got louder. The pleasure was inexplicable for both of them. It was _heaven_. He went deeper and faster.

"**_Zig!_**"

She held on to him, crying for him to go as fast and as hard and he complied with her wishes. Her moans of pleasure served as his reward.

He found her special spot, and soon she was screaming his name. He continued hitting her special spot till she came, screaming his name.

After a few more thrusts, he did too. He pulled out of her and lay beside her. Both were panting. Both were sweating. Both were happy.

"Happy Birthday, Zig. I love you." He smiled, and brought her into his arms.

"I love you too..."

He watched her snuggle in his chest, and drift off to sleep. He kissed her hair, pulling the blanket over them.

_'I love you so much, Clare...'_

* * *

_Sorry if it wasn't great. Not good at writing lemons.. I didn't make the lemon really a lemon. I wanted Zig to have normal sex with her since she's (was) a virgin. You know what I mean. Well, thank you so much for reading. I'll be making more **Zare **stories. I_


End file.
